Hollow
by Constrictoro
Summary: Spider-Man is killed. And the world is under attack by the former hero's greatest foe. Another great fighter prepares to battle this new foe's forces, in a war that spans across the globe. And new and dangerous allies will join both sides. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Earth Country

Commander York stood before a large room, where various tests were being held.

The war had been going poorly in other countries.

'Poorly' being perhaps the friendliest word to use about it.

Constrictoro had crushed threw Russia, and seized most smaller countries in Europe. His fleet were now occupying them under a new country they simply called 'Earth'.

He was now battling against France, Spain, and Germany, but the battles he suspected would not last long.

When they didn't, Constrictoro would move his forces to England. That was where the United States would intervene, and why both countries had combined technologies.

He now stood before that very combination:

On the far side of the room, a man clad completely in black was testing out a glider. As several other people ran scans to make sure it was going well.

Commander York now approached that figure.

He was still unsure of him, though there was no stopping him from being one of his ten troops. He had been apart of these technology long ago, when it was new, and thus was very experienced with it.

'Hollow' they called him. Because the jokes or rumors were that there was nothing at least visible beneath his completely covered figure.

No skin could be seen of Hollow's, nor did anyone know what he looked like, nor even his name.

But his appearance had called enough attention to trace his history back five years. His height and figure–his shape completely visible though covered–making it undoubtable to be a phony or anyone else.

One thing was sure about Hollow; he had his own sense of style.

A black motorcycle jacket was zipped up with a painted black zipper.

Black gloves, black rugged boots, black pants, and a motorcycle helmet with tinted glass so none could see inside it.

The collar of his motorcycle jacket was smoothed over his neck, and neatly tucked into his helmet to eliminate any glimpse of skin.

And to top all of this, the man never spoke.

The strange man was now perched on one of the gliders he would use for the attack.

One of the eight gliders.

Hollow would not be one of them. Hollow preferred stocking, and was assigned to kill the latest general uncovered to Constrictoro's fleet. No name was known for this man either, but a photo was found, and was not mistakable.

London had been evacuated, this being the most-likely target.

York took off his protection glasses, and ran a weary hand threw his mostly grew hair, as he walked to a man engineering one of the tests.

"How does it go?" He asked, his eyes telling him exactly what the question meant.

"There are no differences." The man said, "If you give this to ten people, some of them are going to experience these symptoms. This is not safe technology, the government had banned such research after Osborn Industrie's dangers."

"If some of them become that way, they know the risks." York said, "They will be able to use that insanity against their enemies, and then we will kill them when we can no longer restrain them. Give one to Hollow."

If Hollow wished to use it, York guessed he wouldn't let anyone see him do it.

Just as no one ever saw him eat, but foods were supposed to be kept in his room.

York's guess was correct, as the man in black merely ignored the hand out-stretched to give him what had now been nicknamed 'The Goblin Serum' until he was finished with his tests.

York had created the best fleet to fight Constrictoro before, and he had now been able to create the best fleet in the world to fight Constrictoro's fleet.

And he had made himself the person in the world to fight Constrictoro.

He had experimented with different substances to give him two black stingers from his arms.

As well as great strength, and athletics. Though his middle-age would not suggest this, though all knew him to be very rugged.

Of course, his age was not really what he claimed, or even thought.

He was really only in his twenties.

As his name was really Dmitri Kravenoff.

Commander York was no longer with the world.

And Dmitri had merely taken his grand skills he had forging masks by blending them with realistic face structures and serums to help them truly be apart of his face, and use certain expressions no mask could reveal.

This, however, was not to Dmitri's memory.

Dmitri had used his own madness, once more, to make himself believe he was someone else. He created a new memory, and did not take off his mask at anytime.

Dmitri now strolled to the glider, now that it was done testing.

It had been nicknamed, the 'Goblin Stick' because of it's shape. And it was hardly a glider, at all.

It was what had been sighted used by the one only called 'The New Goblin' or 'The Silver Goblin' as he had been called later when he joined with Constrictoro before being lost.

He now went to several plates of the armor used by these 'Goblins' as well as several of their helmets.

As the helmets were bullet-proof, and almost indestructible, thus their were no betters they could produce beforehand.

So they would have to do, despite their strange and threatening appearance.

He then went and picked-up one of the green blades.

These also called 'Goblin Blades' despite his annoyance at the title.

Hollow had several weapons of the 'goblin-like' made specially for him.

This annoyed Dmitri, as they had been unable to get weapons in time for anyone else, yet Hollow was the one allowed to get his own craft of these lines of weapons.

Dmitri now exited the room from the door the far side of the one he entered.

He had many more statistics to lookover.

And Constrictoro's fleet was hard to track.

Until Dmitri's larger fleet was prepared, he would only use the ten men injected with the 'Goblin Serum'.

One any hand, the one who had taken this serum before had been near Constrictoro's level of power.

So Constrictoro's fleet–though aided with Constrictoro's own substance–would still be no match for them.


	2. The Skeleton Key

Seven Years Earlier

– –

The smaller room–or entrance room–was filled with only four people, under warehouse-like lights. One of which was Professor Marlo.

Marlo stood below the man he was staring at. Otto Octavious.

There were only two other's with questions tonight, which told Marlo he wasn't the only one who didn't quiet trust their group.

Marlo spoke with a precise voice, as he commented on Octavious's answer:

"It makes perfect sense not to release these technologies into warfare, but what is the purpose of creating them?"

"To create a safer-world." Said Octavious, "This is only the beginning of a way to learn more about the capabilities. It could soon lead us to finding more renewable energies, and an overall safer lifestyle, next question."

"Who is King Kobra?" Asked another.

Otto paused for a moment. He, himself, had been wondering the very same question. Hearing it several-times referring to one person in the organization.

Otto tried not to even ask questions in his head, as he wanted the funding for his own project, and there were many here who had the money to give him that boost.

"What are you talking about?" Otto asked, normally.

The younger member didn't answer.

"Next question."

Unsatisfied, and doubting any of this was the whole truth, Marlo entered the far larger room in an attempt to learn what exactly was the whole truth.

This room was not the garage color like the first. But instead like a true-building, which was unlike the Skeleton Key.

The Skeleton Key had good reason for such secrecy. Just not good-enough ones.

Their name, in general, suggested something strange. Though they meant it simply to mean 'to unlock several doors' it still had a dodgy sound to it.

The room was darkly-lit, with various yellow lights providing most of the light in the shadows.

There, giving his own speech, was James Price. The one who seemed to be the true runner of the group, though no one was exactly sure how authority worked here.

"I would like to thank Oscorp, and the many other people who have contributed to our group." Said Price, "Everyone here has contributed something. Be it money, their minds, their ideas. All of you have been apart of this growing group. A group that can combine many countries and companies ideas without allowing them to fall into governmental hands. Nor to compete with each-other for pointless needs. ... "

Marlo wanted to trust the man standing up there, but found he couldn't.

Perhaps it was all because of how he had been summoned to this gathering.

He had simply been told they liked his teachings, and would like him to join 'for the cause'.

Marlo taught war strategies, but was antiwar. Which was perhaps why he was taken here.

He then noticed a strange figure among the crowd:

A mandressed completely in black, covering every inch of him. With a motorcycle helmet over his head.

A very strange figure, indeed.

He was now truly distrusting the group, and was regretting he had joined.

The feeling that there was something only a few members were being told grew all the more every meeting.

Price then got off the sort of short 'stage' they had. The speech was over.

Price strolled to a door opposite the door which lead to the smaller room.

He opened the door, and closed it quickly, shutting out the noise of the crowd.

This room looked more like a kitchen, and was lit more like one, too. And had a table.

Price took a seat, opposite a man already waiting for him.

"Hello, Norman." Price said normally.

"James, Otto's been asking questions." Said Norman Osborn.

"He'll continue to be our pet if we give him what he wants." Said Price, "Money and mathematics."

"What if he doesn't?" Asked Norman, "He's done a good job at keeping the others from getting jumpy, but he could soon do the opposite if he figures it all out."

Price looked at the man who had been his second in command in the real plans. Though even Norman didn't know everything.

And others knew more than Norman, who still didn't know all of Prices's plans.

"I gave Otto a false calculation." Price said, "He'll be happy with us for a long time, since he's been unable to do it himself."

"Did he buy it?" Asked Norman, now no longer worried.

"I gave it to him in the fullest certainty. Saying the brightest among us were part of it."

"Where's Conners at?"

"Busy finding other technologies for us. You know Conners, his mind's only on physics most of the time."

"I don't trust Hollow."

"The man in black? He's only in it for the kill. Give him a job he likes, and we don't have to worry. So how are the gliders turning out?"

"Their complete. The government's just not ready, yet."

"I don't know how are group would survive without you, Norman."

"It wouldn't."

James smiled, and got up.

He had many more things still to tend to.

Norman was all about what man should claim, and threw violence. But even he didn't know what Price truly intended.

He want to the other side of this room. And walked out another door.

This one opened to the industrial night of Chicago.

James Price's hometown.


	3. Dmitri's Fleet

Present Day.

Twelve rings. Twelve pounds made by the Big Ben. It was High Noon in London, as nine figures glided out of the sky, over an otherwise settled city.

A man watched this from the top of the clock-tower: Commander York or Dmitri Kravenoff.

The city had been taken by armies of Constrictoro overnight. The people had left the city, but England was now under Constrictoro's care.

But now the gliders were sent; they would be a great menace over the far-less powerful smaller armies of Constrictoro.

For neither Constrictoro, nor his fleet, could be seen. However, these smaller armies and gangs of troops were being lead by Constrictoro's new General.

Spotting the approaching army, Dmitri saw–finally finding him on his binoculars–the General signal for his ground troops to head for the tallest building around them, Big Ben, so that they could reach and destroy the nine figures approaching.

Dmitri now walked back inside the clockwork, to peer down the dangerous way, and saw the army racing in across the floor.

They were, as Dmitri had imagined, the General's more lethal slaves.

The General, himself, was grinning the same way he had on his photo. A patch of green crystal covering his eyes and forehead. He imagined Consrictoro had coded the General with more controlling Symbiote, as he had more of his mind than others.

The lethal soldiers had much Symbiote covering them, visibly. This made them more dangerous, and just as controlled as the General.

For normal troops, the controlling Symbiote, which was part of the Symbiote Constrictoro was nor bonded with, was unseeable, as only a little lay under the skin, where the spinal cord was. This made it also hard to tell who was apart of the General's army, and where the army even was, or if they were not simply another group trying fruitlessly to defeat Constrictoro.

But the lethal slaves were obvious to see who they were. Let alone the General, who had a suit of controlling Symbiote.

These even-more super human creatures now climbed and swarmed up the clock, and were at Dmitri's floor within minutes.

Dmitri released two black stingers from each arm. He had secretly gotten them long ago, to better his command, or so he thought.

He struck two, as they raced to get passed him.

Another two, which he had to strike twice.

Then, quickly seeing an enemy to his distracted army, the General leapt and landed paces in front of Dmitri.

Dmitri pranced toward him, both stingers ready to stab.

The General parried them with one side of his arm.

Dmitri struck again, only to be blocked a second time.

The General thrust both his arms at Dmitri, both bladed.

Dmitri ducked out of the way, with astounding agility.

He landed a few paces away, and lunged upon landing; back at his attacker.

He quickly clashed his two arm-stingers against the green crystal symbiote-plating of his enemy.

The General was thrown further back, beginning to back our to the balcony, again.

Now–while attacking and perrying blows–Dmitri gazed up at the fight scene.

Down below, several explosions were issued by his goblins, and others of the enemy were being shredded by the goblins.

They might win.

Dmitri was knocked back to his senses by a successful blow made by the General. Blood oozed from his face.

He quickly backed-up, as many new attacks were issued by the General.

The ceiling was blasted away, as the clock of Big Ben was blown off. But it wasn't the enemy side that had fired.

The silver goblins glided past, one of which had done it.

This one spun back around, throwing two at fellow goblins, blowing them up.

This goblin was then joined by another.

So two had become insane from the change made to them.

These two glided and swerved past others, tearing them apart with their swords.

None were left.

The army poured into Big Ben victorious.

And the General issued several more hits, as Dmitri soon began to fail, a fetal blow within just moments.

A new figure in black approached the General.

The General whirled around to face Hollow, his symbiote seeing him.

While the two began to fight, Dmitri activated a glider from one of his dead members, and flew to the sky, to defeat the two rogue goblins.

--

The General thrust his two arms at Hollow.

Hollow parried with his own arms, using his strength to handel the force.

He then used his strength to half-throw the General around.

The General quickly stumbled, but on his feet, and raced to attack again.

Hollow drew a green knife, given to him by Dmitri's fleet, and thrust it threw a seem in the General's face symbiote covering.

The knife pierced his brain, and killed him.

--

Dmitri glided and drew a sword from the dead owner of the glider, and met the first goblin directly.

Two electric blades spun and crackled.

They crashed against each other three swift times, before both had passed the other.

Without time to prepare, the second met with Dmitri.

Blades crackled again, and then left.

Dmitri turned quickly, and met the second again.

This time they were both moving in the same direction, and the blades melted against eachother, without half a second parting.

The first then met them both, and the duel continued.

The first and the second whirled blades at either side of Dmitri.

Dmitri became exhausted by handling both, but found he could.

He then quickly shredded the first goblin, sending his glider tumbling with the goblin on it.

The second goblin then quickly turned, and met Dmitri again.

Blades clashed, before both turned again toward eachother, still less space then before.

Blades clashed, and another turn, before blades clashed, and no space to turn was left.

Dmitri's glider spun from his feet, as it was smacked off him by the goblin's glider.

Dmitri found he could move fast, and leapt onto the goblin's glider.

Now the duel got faster.

Blades flew in a bler, as they attacked and parried, and Dmitri stepped to the upside-down side of the glider. Finding he could cling to such things, probably from a test he had done long ago.

The goblin was tilted, and nearly twirled off his glider, but stayed on from the suction-cup grips.

The goblin then did it, causing Dmitri to whirl.

Dmitri stayed on, not knowing how, and stabbed his blade threw the glider.

The blade spliced the goblin.

Dmitri quickly took control of the glider, and rushed it to leave the London, seeing Hollow was doing the same.


	4. Constrictoro's Fleet

One Week Later

--

Lt. Robin lowered his binoculars.

"Constrictoro's Fleet!" He shouted.

They shouldn't be here. Hollow had been sent to track the pace of the army.

He watched, as many members prepared to let in their new 'army'.

He strolled to the other side of the Great Wall, to gaze at them.

Commander York had wished to use an ancient source of protection, and add it with technology to create a modern, unstoppable fort.

It was so unlike York's strategies, not that Rob had known him personally for long.

He now glared down at what was even more unlike York. The man was going insane.

Scratch that. The man had gone insane.

He now looked at his 'army'.

As though the goblin-armored men hadn't been enough of a danger, he now looked at the once-men who he doubted even knew what was being done to them.

They were the creatures like that of the monster that had stalked not too long ago.

The Lizard, as he had been called. Just the Lizard.

Thousands of them now approached Robin's side of the wall. The wall now to protect the other half of Asia from being taken-over.

Constrictoro ruled all of Europe, and was conquering Africa–or had already done so, since the fleet was here.

Where was York? He was supposed to be here soon with his stronger fleet of even-more powerful lizards. The ones which looked more like iguanas to him.

York said the animals were like pack-animals, and wouldn't arm each-other if they were together. But what about people?

And all of them had been kept in Lizard form threw their technology.

Others and soon Robin, too, cleared the way from the top of the wall, so that the lizards would get by without harming them.

Now Constrictoro's fleet approached.

Creatures, like that of the symbiote form seen before, appeared. Only they were of green crystal; but they still moved, with their fangs and mouths open, letting out their shrieks.

They moved almost like a wave, and soon approached the wall.

Robin was now within the wall, as the lizards were at the top of it.

Many members fired at the symbiote soldiers, from within the wall, without success.

The symbiotes began climbing the wall, wishing to get to the real enemies.

The lizards were ready to meet them, raising their claws.

The symbiotes reached the top, leaping at the lizards.

The lizards bit had their heads, with their wide jaws.

The symbiotes clawed, and tried to tear at any inch of the lizards.

Soon, many burst threw the walls, and were now in the place the humans were taking shelter in.

The lizards pranced, and attacked, but the symbiotes seemed to agile. Taking advantage of the seeming-invincibility, itself, of the lizards.

The symbiotes glided threw the wall, and were on the other side. Crashing into the last fortress they had left.

They began to run, and swash, and attack at the thousands of lizards outside.

They were making good time, simply going past the lizards, as they attacked any they could reach on the way.

The symbiotes did not have to defeat them; only get past them.

One the symbiote's side, something was chasing the remaining symbiotes.

It was York's fleet of special lizards.

The ones which seemed to be able to handle the symbiotes, and even throw them.

A few hundred would be enough in this case.

Then something else green could be seen in the distance.

Constrictoro.

A green cloud of jewels stabbed threw the lizards, cutting them apart.

Then, in the haze, a black figure could be seen.

Hollow. A traitor.

Dmitri should have known spying wasn't the work he liked.

Now he was Contrictoro's employee.

Hollow flew forward, on the green-glider that remained, and had been given to him to track the army. Robin had figured this was what had happened, the moment he saw the fleet approached the wall.

--

Dmitri turned around when approaching the great wall, from the enemies' side.

He knew what had happened.

He leapt forward to greet him, as Hollow was already heading for him.

Dmitri removed his coat; revealing what had been installed in the last week.

Three metal tentacles came from his shoulders.

Constrictoro had reformed himself, and seen Dmitri's additions, and tried to attack him from behind. Though Dmitri's tentacles could see him.

While on the front, Hollow collided, and drew his knife.

Dmitri released his stingers, and parried the knife.

Constrictoro's solid crystal form crackled as it moved, and attacked the tentacles.

The two outer tentacles collided around Constrictoro, trying to keep him from moving, as the middle-one attacked.

Hollow strongly held the stinger from moving, and cut the right off.

Constrictoro crackled, and his left hand became a knife, and cut-off one of the tentacles.

The other two tentacles attempted to lift Constrictoro.

Dmitri quickly parried Hollow's knife with his left stinger.

Constrictoro crackled and his other hand became a second knife.

The tentacles were both cut-off with one swipe of both hands.

CRASH!

The great wall was being smashed open by the other lizards. They had destroyed the smybiotes, when they ran, and they had not counted on the regular kind still having strength; nor had Constrictoro, as he had only attacked the new ones.

Constrictoro saw that his fleet and armies had been defeated, and broke into a cloud of crystal again, attacking the normal lizards, now.

Hollow knocked off Dmitri's second stinger.

Dmitri quickly picked up one of the severed tentacles, and swung the heavy metal at Hollow.

Hollow ducked and swerved, as needed.

Dmitri swung it over Hollow's head, and the tentacle's knife ejected automatically, killing him.

Constrictoro had already finished killing the lizards, and glided back, to kill the human beings, who were now out on the field, by Dmitri.

He saw Robin and the others running, and getting away.

Dmitri quickly ducked, protecting himself with the three tentacles, and Hollow's body.

The green swirling gems went by, stabbing into Dmitri, before leaving.

--

Author's Notes: The last chapter will be up very soon


	5. Earth Key

The door opened, and Dmitri stepped in.

He didn't know where he was, but it was a house, small in kind.

There was young man in the doorway. Who he thought he recognized. Like it had been his own face, long ago.

Though it wasn't.

The boy, or man, smiled, and made sure the door stayed open.

He finally did recognize him. And remembered his true past. This had been the hero he had forged a fake disguise of. Peter Parker.

He now remembered who he truly was, and his past.

He bowed his head in gratitude, and left the house.

--

One Week Later

--

Constrictoro threw another heavy vehicle, those always being more dangerous.

He was in Chicago. A city which he deemed, had to be destroyed. Like many big ones. But this was the one that started it all, and thus, would now be the one to finish what it had begun.

A new figure appeared.

It was Spider-Man's imposter.

Though the costume was that of a whitish color, perhaps made of the strong spider-silk, itself.

Whatever of whoever he and it were, they flew or glided toward Constrictoro. Whatever it was, possessing Spider-Man's webbing.

They both collided, crashing into the street Constrictoro had just attacked; the flames spreading across stores.

Constrictoro flung another car; this time aiming it for Spider-Man.

Spider-Man caught it in webbing, before approaching Constrictoro again.

Constrictoro slung strongly at him; intending to thrust him against the burning wall.

Another explosion from the fire.

Spider-Man missed it just in time.

Constrictoro and Spider-Man charged.

Spider-Man blocked his hit, and held him back.

Constrictoro backed up from the surprise.

He turned and reached to throw fire from the building.

The unwilling symbiote left Constrictoro's form, leaving only a light form of Constrictoro left by the fire.

Constrictoro stared shocked for a moment at Spider-Man, then the Symbiote, before another explosion burst from the fire he was about to take.

No trace was left. Nor would be from the fire.

--

Dmitri commonly wondered why the symbiote had behaved so.

It could have been that the symbiote feared the heat, which it had been both Constrictoro's and the symbiote's weakness before they joined.

It could be it wished to leave, after being forced to bond with Constrictoro a second time.

It could be it was taking the revenge it wished when it had connected to Doctor Octavious.

Or it could have been because Constrictoro had killed the symbiote's last host; Peter Parker.

Dmitri now helped as Spider-Man whenever needed, as the earth recovered from what had happened.

--

Who I am?

I'm Spider-Man.

And this is now my curse.

My burden.

My duty.

My gift.

My miracle.


End file.
